The Visit
by Unsugar
Summary: Alviss’ thought on the recent events before a certain immortal Knight decided to give him a surprise visit on the night of his victory.


Title:

**Title:** The Visit

**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko

**Fandom:** Anime – Marchen Awaken Romance

**Summary: **Alviss' thought on the recent events before a certain immortal Knight decided to give him a surprise visit on the night of his victory.

**Pairings/Characters:** PhanxAl, implied of NanaxAl, mentions of MÄR members.

**Rating: **Not actually R/NC-17, but not actually for young kids' minds, either.

**Warning:** Spoilers, based on episode 71, after Alviss' match with Rolan. A bit OOC on Alviss' part. Bad attempt on a certain scene and bad grammatical error as well.

**A/N:** My first attempt on a lime-ish fic, so you have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing on Marchen Awakens Romance, especially the hot!Alviss and sadist!Phantom. But I do own this plotline, of course. Since it came from my perverted mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'This is exhausting.'_

That was Alviss' thought as he sat alone in the hot water at the spring. Bell had wandered off to who-knows-where after hanging around him for a while. As long no one dared to hurt her, it was fine for Alviss. He did need some time alone.

His battle with Rolan was exhausting enough for him. Who would ever think that the soft-looking, Phantom-obsessed Knight was actually that strong to tire him out, even after the hard training he had gone through? Not only that, his own attempt to make Rolan realized what life was for had also failed. He won, of course, but could not make the blond his friend.

He had to feel useless because of that.

Tomorrow is going to be Dorothy's battle with Chimera, one of the last Knights. Who knows what she had in her mind about it. She might be nervous, scared, not caring, hell; she might even feels excited about it! Alviss could never understand what was in the witch's mind. He knew she had to go through hard times due to her mission to kill Diana, her sister aka the Queen. But apart from that, Dorothy was just a normal girl. Feeling jealous seeing her crush being with another girl and having her own way of dealing things around her were just something that the cursed youth expected her to do. Hence why she looked after Jack very carefully – although the others believed she was torturing him instead of training him –, felt insecure when Nanashi was too close to her – hence the punching and screaming the thief received – and sometimes, had her own sisterly way with Alviss himself. That was how Alviss found out what made Dorothy a special girl.

From afar the 16-years-old youth heard a distant, insanely happy shriek, followed by giggly laughter from the part where there were a lot of girls having their bath. Apparently Nanashi had found his own heaven on earth tonight. Hearing the thief's obvious flirting with girls had reminded him of the thief's attitude around him. The leader of the Ruberia spent his training time teasing, flirting - and sometimes even molesting – him. And just the day before his Game with Rolan when the blond thief had prepared them food, he openly declared that all the food prepared by him was for Alviss and as the symbol of his love towards the dark blue-haired youth (1). Well, actually deep inside, he felt embarrassed and glad that his slight feeling towards his mischievous comrade was not actually one-sided after all.

A distant, loud laughter interrupted Alviss' thought, which he suspected came from the two elder members of the Cross Guard. 'Obviously showing off their body,' he thought, as he heard the not-so-quiet whispers from the cat-like Bishop and the small girl that had beaten Nanashi in the second battle. Sometimes he just could not help but feel embarrassed with Alan's showing off attitude and Gaira's too worrisome attitude. The way they took care of him made him felt special and well-taken care of, but he was already 16! He was no longer the 10-years old Alviss that did not even know how to use magic power. Maybe after what happened to him six years ago had caused them to feel worry about him all time. The memory of the first War Game had led him to the former Cross Guard leader, Danna-san.

Alviss was half-way thinking about the similarities between Ginta and his father, Danna-san, when a familiar voice interrupted his thought from behind him.

"May I join you on this special evening?"

To say Alviss did not recognize the voice was an understatement. The voice belonged to the only person he had always wanted to kill since he learned to use his magic power. The person was none other than the immortal Knight, Phantom.

Without turning around – for he knew he would scream if he did –, he addressed the other man with venom in his voice, "It was, until you came, that is."

Chuckling slightly, Phantom replied, "Why, I'm hurt to hear you say that. Do you hate me that much, that you don't even want to look at me?"

The cursed youth felt a vein popped up somewhere on his forehead. Decided to ignore that statement and thinking that it was better for him to calm himself down, Alviss slowly turned and faced the man he loathed the most. "Well, I wonder why I hate you so much. Do you have any idea wh…"

Alviss' sentence was cut short as he looked at Phantom. The Knight was no longer wearing his usual attire which consists of a black tank top, a pair of dark pants with some white sort white cloth tied around his waist and shoulder. But in front of him now, the other man was wearing a white, sleeveless bath robe, tied securely around his waist, but not without showing off a bit of a pale chest. The cast on his right arm, however, was still there.

The MÄR member could not help but feel _mesmerized_. Apart from that psychotic smile on his face and those unnerving pair of purple eyes, Phantom looked… normal. Innocent even. Had not he knew from his heart it was Phantom, the blunette would have thought he was some people who was there to support them in the War Game.

Now he knew why Ginta never suspected that his so-called friend named Tom from Vestory was actually Phantom himself. The Knight could be so convincing when it came to acting innocence. At least now Alviss also managed to figure out how Rolan could turn all mushy when it came to this one man.

But if he could explain all that, how come he felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach? A feeling that he had only when Nanashi was sitting or standing too close to him, except this time it was Phantom, instead of the blond thief.

"Enjoying the view, Alviss-kun?" Phantom's gleeful purr woke Alviss from his reverie and he blushed with the meaning of the question.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You supposed people won't care if they find you here?" the young warrior quickly turned around facing the water again. _'What am I doing? Why am I talking to him? I'm supposed to alert the others! '_

Phantom chuckled inwardly at Alviss' reaction. He knew the youth in front of him was battling inside himself on what he should do. "Well, they won't find me if _someone_ doesn't tell them. And what's wrong by coming here? This hot spring is open to all, I presume?'

"In case you hadn't notice, you belonged to the _Chess no Koma_, and most of the people here are _our_ supporters, not yours."

"I still don't see what's wrong with that. I thought I just saw Chaton-san and Loco-kun there, near Alan and that old man, and Pano-kun and her younger brother were with your friend, Jack-kun."

Alviss did not even need to search around to acknowledge that one. He already knew the first fact, and judging by all the screaming and squealing of "Jack-kun!!" and "Pano-san!!", he knew Phantom was right. He never did care about the rest of the Chess no Koma here, but Phantom being there at the hot spring, with _him_ nonetheless, disturbed him.

Watching Alviss kept on having the battle in mind, Phantom decided to do what he planned to do in the first place.

"I hope you would not mind if I sit here," the no. 1 Knight said as he untied the rope around his waist. Letting the robe flowed down from his body, Phantom slipped into the water just beside Alviss, deliberately invading the other's personal space.

Noticing that Phantom was just sitting beside him, annoyingly close to him, Alviss decided it was best for him to move. He could not force the other to leave, as the other had just said, this was a public place. If Phantom refused to leave, then Alviss himself had to choose other place to sit.

He would do that a lot sooner, except there was a hand holding his wrist firmly, not letting him move from spot.

"And by the way, Alviss-kun, I haven't congratulated you on your winning today." _'There's no way I'm letting you off that easily.'_

Bewildered was not the only thing going through Alviss's shocked mind. "How could you congratulate me while it was your side that was losing?" _'What the…?? What is he doing now?!'_

"Well, it proved that I've chosen the right person after all."

Somehow the smirk on Phantom's pale face told Alviss that if he did not move _now_, he would be in big trouble. Really, big trouble.

"How could you say that? Rolan was fighting for you!" He tried to moved backwards, away from the insane Knight – well, he always knew he was – and nearer to the edge of the pool. He did not actually successful, since said Knight was still holding his hand firmly.

And his body seemed to freeze on the spot too. Not only because of fear, but rather the _delicious_ sight of a soaking wet Phantom in front of him.

"I didn't recall asking for him to fight for me," Phantom purred close to Alviss's ear, delight to see the slight shiver that seemed to run through the younger's body. Using that fact to his advantage, he pulled the other by the wrist closer to him while at the same time moving to the edge of the pool, trapping the youth between the wall of the pool and his taller body.

Realizing that if he did not do anything sooner he would be in a condition that would not be favourable for him, Alviss decided to do what he could do at the moment. Opening his mouth, he was ready to scream out loud – so what if it was kind of girlish? He was in trouble! –, when something wet and warm stopped his voice from coming out.

Phantom had kissed him, directly on the mouth.

And it was nothing like he imagined his first kiss to be. He had always imagined his first kiss – hopefully with the blond thief, actually – would be somehow shy and slow, and of course not with the immortal Knight in front of him! But somehow, but even without him noticing, slowly he closed his eyes and surrendered to the dominating kiss.

The kiss from the Knight was nowhere near shy, let alone slow. Phantom had in fact gone straight into plugging his tongue into the shocked youth's wet cavern without even asking for permission. And obviously, he did not regret doing that. The youth in front of him was so damn delicious that he swore right on that moment he would not give up the boy to anyone. Especially not to the stupid, eccentric Luberia leader.

After a few minutes of tongue-wrestling in which it was obvious that the younger was losing, Phantom withdrew his lips from Alviss' swollen ones. Taking in Alviss's flushed face and erratic breaths, Phantom smirked. "You have obviously enjoyed that, didn't you, Alviss-kun?"

Alviss blushed more with that statement. There was no way he would admit it, but that kiss was so damn good that he wanted it all over again. Instead he said, with a forced voice, "Who allowed you to do that? To _kiss_ me like that?"

Phantom smirked. Slowly, without the 16-years-old youth noticing, he slid his leg between the scarred legs underneath the water. Hearing to the other gasped at his action, he answered, "I myself, of course. And besides, it's obvious you won't mind, isn't it? To have your first kiss as intense as that? Although it was quite sad for you since it was not from Nanashi…"

Alviss blushed further to the point of his ears with that. _'How did he…?'_ He felt as if he could die on the spot there. How in the two worlds did Phantom knew their _forced_, shared kiss was his first kiss? More importantly, how did he know about Nanashi in the first place?

Leaning closer, the immortal Knight whispered to the other's ear, "Of course I noticed, Alviss-kun. I'm sure you spent the last 6 years practicing to reach where you are now. Apart for that small fairy, I can be sure that you hadn't met any other girl during that time. There's no way you would be sharing your first kiss with a creature as small as _that_."

At this point, Alviss really hoped Phantom could just kill him and make him a zombie rather than embarrassing him by revealing his secrets like this. Of course, there was no one else around – where is everyone anyway? Can't they see him in trouble right now? –, but listening your enemy telling you _your_ secrets was not so good for his young mind. At this point, the idea of being an undead corpse was more appealing than anything.

And feeling somehow extra warm _and_ tingly around his lower region – he was damn sure it was not due to the spring water – was not helping either. He was sure; however, - although there was no way for him to admit that – the immortal man was the reason why.

"Isn't it kind of obvious that each time I appeared before your team, you were always beside him? And if you're not, I knew your gaze lingered on him, as if searching for comfort," Phantom's voice was dangerously low, down to a growl; as if he despised to even voice it out. Alviss had never heard that tone directed to him before, but the pressure of the tone on him was intense on him.

"But it's okay, I understand that," Phantom's personality changed in just mere seconds, back to the insane-Knight-who-was-busy-molesting-him, his hand continued to wander on Alviss' body, "you did that because you were lonely. But don't need to worry; I'm here with you now."

'_WHAT??' I don't need you beside me, never!!'_

The A Bao Qu user would have screamed that by then, but somehow he could not, not when he felt a hand moved on his thighs intimately. He gasped quietly and blue eyes widened slightly when he felt that hand started to move upward, dangerously close to the place that no one had ever touched, except his own hands.

Phantom smirked inwardly at Alviss' reactions. He had risked his face to be punched by the younger warrior when he decided to come to the hot spring and meet the other. Of course, he also thought of other possibilities, but the reaction he was currently presented with was worth everything. Even worth the horror-filled looks Candise threw at him and the look of disappointment from Rolan. Apparently only Peta had supported him with his idea, with a smirk and whisper of _'Good Luck' _for him. How he loved having Peta beside him, who always supported him as an advisor, a confidant and best friend.

Leaning closer, he whispered to Alviss' left ear sensually, "So now, how about if we continued what we were doing just now?" He knew at this time Alviss was too immersed in the pleasure he received from the immortal man to care. Taking that as an advantage for him not to miss, he leaned down and captured the youth's mouth to a kiss. Different from the previous kiss, this one was slow, soft and sensual.

Unconsciously the blue-eyed teen closed his glazed eyes, surrendering to the Knight in front of him. He was not supposed to, he knew that well, but the feeling he was currently having was just too good that he did not even care if the rest of the MÄR found out about it. Alviss felt the hand on his thigh continued to move upward; but instead of pushing the older man away, he put his arms around the other warrior's neck and pulling Phantom down to deepen the kiss.

The kiss would have continued for a few more minutes, but somehow someone above decided it was the time for Phantom to end his fun time with the younger Zombie Tattoo wielder.

"Al!!"

Hearing his name being called out by his best friend, Alviss got out from his pleasure-filled mind and realized, with utter horror, what he had just done with the one man he had wanted to kill so much.

Exactly at that moment Phantom let go of the teen and looking down on the furiously blushing Alviss, he smirked. "Well, we won't want your friend to watch, right? We'll continue our fun next time, shall we?" And with that, Phantom swam pass Alviss to go out from the pool, and after putting his bath robes again, he took one glance at the teen's back before turning to walk, leaving the pool.

Alviss, at the same time, was stunned with what had happened between him and the No. 1 Knight. And as Bell flew to his side, telling him that he had spent too long in the bath, one thought came to his mind; terrified that he had even thought of it.

'_I want to have fun with him again and continue with what we had left off…'_

Any thought on Nanashi had been forgotten that very same night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 – It's true! Nanashi had actually said this line, _'You can't touch these foods! They are specially made by me for Al-chan, as a symbol of my love.'_ to Edward the Dog. Alviss's reaction, however, was not shown. Pity, huh?

Huhu… my first full attempt to write a lime-ish fic. Is it any good?

So what do you think?

Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

Golden Neko aka F.o.I


End file.
